A Kaiju's demon
by nightcreature26
Summary: A boy from America with great abilities comes to Japan but is alone and shunned. can a certain white haired devil on the team help the boy as he helps her friends?


Chapter 1: one Kaiju six devils

It was a fine day for Christopher Manson. He was 15 years old. He was only 4.6. Electric blue eyes. Chris is often quiet and rarely speaks. So rare that he is often mistaken for being mute. He has V-shaped dark blonde hair. He does have a good muscle tone but to him it's not great as most girls who like him forget that he is 15. He had just came from America ( **I don't know what other country to pick and since I live in America I thought it was ok to have someone from America move to Japan** ) the boy was going to an Academy called Kuoh Academy. That until recently used to be an all-girls school.

Chris looked around he was always nervous that he is rather small for his age and stands out. Suddenly he heard a male voice cry. "HELL YEA! WE WHERE'RE GOING TO HAVE CASUAL UNPROTECTED SEX WITH CHICKS AND NEVER CALL THEM AGAIN!" a teen boy cried. The three noticed the boy looking at them rather disgusted.

He walked away. A few minutes later he saw the three again peeking through a hole in the side of a building which he guessed was probably where the girls change. He walked right up to them as they tried to run since the girls inside heard them yelling. The boy tackled the closest one. He looked at the hole he got out a small wooden board and nailed the small hole. "Wait why are you doing this don't you want to see hot tits?" the teen asked Chris tossed the stick behind him. The teen Issei saw a bunch of girls with similar sticks smacking their hands with them.

He finally arrived at his class. He saw the three perverted teens from earlier.

FEW DAYS LATER

Chris had gotten some popularity. But did not like it one bit. He was walking down the street when he heard a female voice say. "Well, well, well." Suddenly the boy was knocked out. When he woke up he turned and saw a girl who was wearing the most revealing outfit he had ever seen. She had long black hair and violet eyes and had wings growing out of her back. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She said. Chris something in them rising. "Raynare leave that kid alo-" A male said he turned and saw the same perverted boy he saw a few days ago. "Aren't you that new exchange student?" he asked. "Focus." Another girl came up a strikingly beautiful girl she had long red hair and blue-green eyes. "Now Rias I'm not after Issei anymore." She said. "I am after that boy." She said pointing to Chris. "Why him?" Rias asked.

"You really don't know?" Raynare asked. Chris backed away. "You are the baddest of the bad." She said moving closer suddenly she threw red spears at him he yelled in pain as the spears stabbed through his hands and feet. He grunted as she moved closer seductively. "You can shake entire continents with your voice." She said kneeling closer. "You can destroy Earth 100 times over with the power you have." She said. "Damnit what are you saying?" Issei asked. Raynare giggled and looked at Chris as she was mere centimeters from his face. "This boy is Gorjira's carrier." She said. "What?" Issei asked. "Gorgira the King the god of all monsters." Raynare said. Rias gasped. Chris glared at the girl. "Now how about you become my mate what's a king without a queen?" she asked. Chris sneered. "You are not worthy of being my mate." He said.

"But think about you and I can rule this planet and the three fractions." She said. "Never." He said. "Oh that's too bad." Raynare said. "We could have made something guess I have to kill you now." She said. Another spear impaled the boy in the chest he made a pained gasp. With all the strength he had he tore himself from the spears. Suddenly a deafening sound erupted from the boys' mouth. "SKRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" suddenly the boy got enveloped by blue flames. " **I will kill you for harming me and attempting to grab power that is beyond yours**!" a voice said. It sounded sinister but old and wise. Suddenly he raised his hand and a blue fiery beam of pure radiation shot out. Raynare gasped and dodged it. Soon the perverted boy joined in and fought viciously. Until finally Raynare was defeated. She began pleading. "Please Issei." She said. Rias was about to walk up but Chris or Gorjira moved passed her. He glared down at the demon. He raised his hand and soon they all heard an agonizing guttural scream as Raynare was covered in the flames until there was nothing left but ash. Suddenly his eyes closed and the blue color appeared before Chris collapsed as he passed out he saw beautiful golden eyes as he lost consciousness.

When he woke up he saw someone in his face. He looked up and down it was a girl a short one maybe his height. She had a pettie growing figure but she did look beautiful. She had white hair. The front of her hair had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead while the back had a short bobcut. On each side of her hair were black cat-shaped hair clips. She was staring right into his eyes. The gold color staring into his soul.

He backed away in shock before falling off the bed. "That was a stupid move." The girl said in a monotone voice. Chris leaned his head in confusion. "My friends are doing something so they told me to watch you." She said. He gave her a look that said. "Good to know." She stood over him crouched she than sat down on his chest. His cheeks grew red a little. The way she was over him made it look like the two were in an intimate position. "You don't have perverted thoughts." She said. He looked around curious. "You are in the Occult Research Club living room. He saw a shower and his eyes widened. If someone was to walk out while someone was in the living room boy it would be an embarrassing sight. He looked at her pleadingly she moved off of him and he got up.

"May I know your name?" she asked. Chris did not speak. "Can you speak?" she asked. He nodded. He pointed to his eyes than imitated talking than shook his head. "Seen but not heard." She said. He nodded. "Impressive most don't do that anymore." She said with the same monotone voice. He then pointed to her. "My name is Koneko Toujou." She said. He nodded. Suddenly they heard a shower going off. To Chris' shock there was someone singing in the shower. Suddenly the shower curtains moved and he caught a glimpse of Rias's nude body. Blushing like mad as he turned around ashamed. He wasn't the type that has perverted thought in situations like this but regretful guilty shameful thoughts since he was shunned and hated and even abused because of it he can get regretful very easily and can also get depressed and sad. "Hey Koneko." Rias said. "Hello Rias." She said. "How is the client?" Rias asked. "He is ok." She said. Koneko gently touched Chris' shoulder but he flinched back. "What's wrong with him?" Rias asked. "He is ashamed and guilty he is full of mixed emotions and believes we will hurt him and kick him out." Koneko said.

Chris looked at the girl out of the corner of his eye. He found that the girl was beautiful he shook his head. "Now dear." Rias said as she put on her clothes she normally wears. "Why would you think that?" she asked. He looked at her than at Koneko. The two saw hurt anger regret vengeance depression and sadness no happiness. Koneko widened her eyes a little. Someone who shuts out happiness. No one should do that. "Now dear such thoughts are none too good for you." Rias said. "We thought you were going to die but you didn't." she said. "I am your master." Rias said. "You are with us now." She said.

Chris saw two more girls enter and two boys. "Oh he is awake!" the girl cried. "Well he definitely is a pure one." The boy with blonde hair and blue eyes said. "He is not a devil." Rias said. They all gasped. "What?" the girl with black hair and violet eyes said. "His body healed itself." She said. "Didn't Raynare say he is a Kaiju?" Issei asked. "Yes." Rias said. Chris shook. Sure he may be a powerful Kaiju but when a normal human he is very shy nervous and very little confidence. To a lot he seems more like an innocent child than a Vicious but ancient kind Kaiju.

"He doesn't even look like a Kaiju." The woman with blonde hair green eyes said. "He looks so innocent and cute." She said. Chris looked away blushing. "Can you turn him into a devil?" the blonde haired girl asked Risa. She shook her head. "His Kaiju blocked my ability to turn him into one." She said. "But why do we need him?" Koneko asked harshly. Rias sighed. "A Kaiju such as Gorjira." She said. "His goal is to keep Earh in balance and keep those who want to harm Earth away from Earth if they don't he will crush them." She said. Chris sighed. "But Chris could be a major help for us." She said. Chris began to frown he knew Rias was beginning to see him as a weapon.

"With the power he has he can help us defeat the fallen angels." She said. They all nodded but they heard a door slam shut they saw Chris wasn't sitting where he was. They all ran out and saw the boy walking away frowning. "Hey kid?" Issei asked. "Kid." He said a little louder. When he went up to Chris he turned him around only to be met with Chris' blue eyes glaring at him. If looks could kill he would be dead 1000 times over.

Issei backed away as if being controlled. "Kid!" Rias yelled. Chris snapped his attention to her. "Chris." He only said and walked away. Just as Rias was about to follow him Koneko walked up. "I will go after him and try and get him to come back bear in mind you spoke in a way that made him suspect we only want his power than when done betray him when finished." Koneko reminded. The rest realized that. "Oh." Rias said.

Koneko spotted the boy near the river. She slowly walked up and sat next to him. He sighed giving Koneko the sign that he knows she is there. "I apologize for my friend speaking like that she did not mean any harm." She said. Chris looked at her. "I understand why you are upset you think you will be treated as a weapon." She said. He gave her a look that said. "Thank you captain obvious." She spoke once more. "She didn't mean it like that there are enemies we are trying to fight that are stronger and more powerful than us and we need all the help we can get." She said.

"We were hoping that you could help us as you may give us the upper hand and advantage that the fallen angels don't." Koneko said. "Kaiju's wish to protect right and you want to protect and save humanity." She said. Chris nodded. "Than if you join us we can help you." She said. She moved closer. "I know the Ghidorah's are coming they are your mortal enemy." She said. Chris gasped and nodded Koneko than moved on all fours and was walking up to him on all fours. "Yes I know all about the Kaiju's and their enemies." She said. Chris gulped. The way Koneko was near him made him nervous. She suddenly began to sit on his lap. "Why am I sitting on your lap?" she asked he nodded. "Trying to see if you are a pervert." She said. She gently rubbed her bottom against his pelvis. Chris blushed but kept his sexuality and lustful feelings so low that he didn't feel any lustful thoughts but still saw Koneko as a beautiful girl. Koneko stopped rubbing her bottom and nodded. "You are not a pervert." She said. "That is good the last boy Issei is a total pervert." She said. Chris nodded.

"So would you like to aid us in defeating the fallen angels?" she asked. Chris sighed and nodded. He saw a ghost of a smile appear on Konekos' face. "Good." She said. The two walked back. Koneko walked in first and saw the group looking anxiously.

"Well is he?" Rias asked. Chris walked in. "He agreed only if we don't treat him like a weapon but as a friend." Koneko said. Chris looked at her she gave him a look that said. "Go with it." He nodded. "Ok." The girl said. "My name is Rias Gremory." She said. "This is Vice-President of the group Akeno Himejima." She said. The girl with black hair and violet eyes nodded. "That is Asia Argento." Risa said pointing to the blonde haired girl with green eyes. "That is Yuuto Kiba." She said ponting to the teenage boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. "And that is Issei Hyoudou." She said. "I already met him." Issei said glaring. "He prevented me and my two buddies from seeing glorious boobies!" he yelled. Chris punched the guy in the face. The rest grinned even Koneko. "I forgot to tell you Chris hates perverts." Koneko said in a blank monotone voice her face devoid of any emotion. Risa held out her hand to Chris. "So friends?" she asked. Chris nodded and shook hers. "Welcome to the Occult Research Club." She said. For the first time in years actually Chris smiled kindly.

 **End of chapter 1. I know it might have bad grammar and cliché but I am still a rookie author on this website. If there are any problems PM or review it and I will try and make it better. Hope you've enjoyed. See ya.**


End file.
